heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Prima Donna
Prima Donna is an American rock and roll band from Los Angeles, featuring singer/guitarist Kevin Preston (formerly of The Skulls), saxophonist/keyboardist Aaron Minton, drummer David S. Field, and bassist "Lights Out" Levine. The band released its first album in 2005. History Their sound features a unique blend of saxophone, piano and organ, along with a guitar sound which has been described as "the best damn glampunkrock'n'roll ... Prima Donna goes for that timeless Dolls/Heartbreakers/Mott the Hoople sound and they pull it off perfectly". In May/June 2005, the band went on their first international tour to Europe with Texas Terri with the quickly produced album Kiss Kiss, only sold at live shows, which was partly remade into After Hours in 2008. In December 2005, the band played part of original Sex Pistols bassist Glen Matlock and the Philistines American tour. In a video interview with Eric Blair backstage at the premiere of Punk's Not Dead on May 30, 2007, Prima Donna talks about how they were formed, what they are currently doing, and their future. As of May 2008, Kevin Preston is also playing guitar in the Green Day side project Foxboro Hot Tubs. Rodney Bingenheimer put the Prima Donna song "Demoted" into his KROQ-FM radio show rotation on July 27, 2008. Prima Donna released their true debut album, After Hours, on September 2, 2008 on Acetate Records. In the spring of 2009, Prima Donna toured the U.S. with Eddie and the Hot Rods and later with Duane Peters Gunfight. In 2009, they supported Green Day throughout its European leg of the 21st Century Breakdown World Tour. In 2010, they returned to support Green Day, throughout Asia in Bangkok, Singapore, Hong Kong, Seoul, Osaka, Tokyo, and Nagoya. In 2011, the band started recording the follow-up album to After Hours with producer Chris Dugan at Jingletown Recording Studios in Oakland, California. In late 2013, the band toured the U.S. and Canada supporting Adam Ant. Steven Van Zandt has featured three Prima Donna songs as the 'Coolest Song in the World This Week' on his Sirius radio channel, the Underground Garage. In April 2018, Kevin Preston and David S. Field started performing with the new Billie Joe Armstrong side-project, The Longshot. Associated acts Prima Donna has shared the stage with such notable acts as The Dollyrots, Green Day, Duff (gruppo musicale), Turbonegro, the Sonics, the Zeros, the Boys, the Weirdos, Angry Samoans, Backyard Babies, Steel Panther, the Skulls, Duane Peters, Eddie & the Hot Rods, Glen Matlock, the Vibrators, the Phenomenauts, the Joneses, Josie Cotton, Anti-Nowhere League, Texas Terri, the Undertones, the Muffs, the Stranglers, MU330, the Subhumans, Sham 69, UK Subs, Charged GBH, the Rezillos, TV Smith, the Avengers, the Business, The Libertines, 20/20, Chelsea, the Briefs, the Exploited, Toyah, 999, the Pointed Sticks, Demented Are Go, Stza Crack, the Polecats, the Electric Prunes, Nikki Corvette, Mystic Knights Of The Cobra, Rikk Agnew, the Gears, Razor Dolls, Girl in a Coma, the Stitches, and the Bellrays. Members * Kevin Preston - vocals, guitar * Aaron Minton - saxophone, keyboards * David S. Field - drums, percussion * "Lights Out" Levine - bass guitar Discography - albums Kiss Kiss 2005 album on Brunette Records. (Out of print) Released through internet stores such as iTunes and CDbaby.com. Contains the songs Eat Your Heart Out, Double Crosser, Stray Doll, Miss Avenue, Dummy Love, Crucify, Demoted, Teenage Mannequin, Everything's Wrong, Doll Face Baby, and Feel My Heat. Several of these songs were reworked on the 2008 album After Hours. After Hours 2008 album on Acetate Records. Produced by Messiaz & Prima Donna. Tracked at Reef Recorders by Josh Achziger. Overdubbed and mixed at Toneduff Studio by Bruce Duff and Frank Meyer. Mastered at Little Red Book by Mark Chalecki. Photography by Sawa. CD design & layout by Victor Dawahare/Dynolux Design. Track listing All music and lyrics were written by Kevin Preston, except where noted. Personnel * Kevin Preston – Vocals, Guitar * Aaron Minton – Keyboards, Tenor & Baritone Saxophones, Backing Vocals * David S. Field – Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals * Erik Arcane – Guitar, Backing Vocals * Daniel Nyby – Bass, Backing Vocals Bless this Mess New album released in February 2012 to positive reviews. While retaining a largely glam rock sound, this album also contains British invasion, new wave and surf rock influences. All music and lyrics were written by Kevin Preston, except where noted. Track listing Personnel * Kevin Preston – Vocals, Guitar * Aaron Minton – Keyboards, Tenor & Baritone Saxophones, Backing Vocals * David S. Field – Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals * Erik Arcane – Guitar, Backing Vocals * Adam 'Lights Out' Levine – Bass, Backing Vocals Discography - singles * "Eat Your Heart Out" - (2007), Puke N Vomit Records. This single is a heart-shaped, see-through red vinyl single, limited to 500 press, and hand-numbered. Category:Glam punk musicians Category:Rock and roll musical groups